MASTER
by O2n
Summary: Naruto hanya ingin menggapai cita-citanya menjadi Master mun akibat cacat,ia terpaksa melakukan usaha ekstra keras untuk menggapainya.Dan,jerih payahnya itu membuahkan hasil,kala ia di terima di sebuah Universitas Ninja terpopuler mun, sial. Karena ditengah perjalanannya menuju mimpi ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa sekolah itu tidak sebagus apa yang ia kira.


**A/N:**

 **Disini saya membuat Hokage bukanlah jabatan kepala Desa, melainkan Master Ninja tahapan akhir Level Ninja diseluruh Dunia, yang hanya orang-orang special saja yang berhasil menggapainya. Sementara Genin, Chuunin, dan Jonin adalah tahapan belajar layaknya SD, SMP dan SMA. Sementara Elite Jonin adalah Tahapan mencari gelar lebih tinggi dalam 3 Tahapan sebelum menjadi Master Ninja layaknya Kuliah dari S1 sampai S3 Oke.**

* * *

 **11 Agustus 2010**

Seperti hari-hari biasa, subuh-subuh di Konoha City Naruto akan selalu bangun lebih pagi dari anak-anak seumurannya untuk melakukan kegiatan rutinnya yakni melatih fisiknya.

"100,101,102…"Dan seterusnya hingga bocah berumur 11 Tahun itu merasa tangan dan tubuhnya serasa putus. Hal itu ia lakukan supaya kelemahannya dalam Ninjutsu dapat tertutupi. Sebagai seorang genin yang sebentar lagi akan mengikuti ujian Chuunin. Sudah sewajarnya bagi Naruto untuk berusaha sekeras mungkin supaya impiannya menjadi seorang Hokage aka Master Ninja itu dapat terwujud. Walau hampir seluruh orang disekitarnya menganggap hal tersebut terlampau konyol dan mustahil. Tapi Naruto tetap yakin kalau suatu saat jerih payahnya ini akan terbayarkan.

"Ooooi, Anak Rubah mau sampai mati pun, kau itu tak akan bisa jadi Hokage ! Ngimpi !"

"Ya ampun, kasihan sekali si buntung ini sepertinya nekat sekali mengumbar-umbar akan keinginannya untuk jadi Hokage, cihh jangan konyol !"

"Hahahaha, sudah biarkan saja, nanti pas ujian Chuunin juga ia bakal tahu kalau Ninja sekaliber dia hanyalah sampah diantara para peserta lainnya !"

"Dengan dua tangan lengkap saja sulit apa lagi satu tangan, hhh dasar otak udang!"

Naruto yang mendengar kata-kata itu hanya bersikap pasrah. Walau bagaimanapun baginya pertengkaran itu sangat merepotkan. Baginya yang penting saat ini adalah pembuktian, karena hanya dengan itu ia yakin mereka akan terbungkam dengan sendirinya.

'Lihat saja suatu saat nanti brengsek, akan kupastikan kalian menjilat lidah kalian sendiri.' Batin Naruto geram sambil meneruskan latihannya yang sempat tertunda.

* * *

 _ **NARUTO©MASASHI KISHIMOTO**_

 _ **Warning : Abal, Aneh, AU, EYD, Gender Bender, Typo De el el…**_

 **15 November 2017**

* * *

Naruto berdiri tepat di depan gerbang sebuah gedung Universitas yang menjulang tinggi bak kastil kerajaan herodes yang di pinggirnya terdapat tulisan 'KONOHA NINJA ACADEMY'. Universitas barunya setelah lulus dari kelas Jonin dan meneruskan jenjang pendidikannya di Sekolah Elite se-Jepang ini, ah bahkan seluruh dunia!. Sekolah yang di huni siswa/siswi dengan segudang prestasi. Universitas yang hanya mengizinkan ninja-ninja berpredikat tertentu saja yang bisa memasukinya.

Universitas elegan, yang memiliki arsitektur bangunan teramat mewah seperti layaknya 'disney land'. Sejauh mata memandang, yang terlihat hanyalah hamparan mahasiswa ninja yang menguarkan pancaran hawa kuat di atas rata-rata, singkatnya-bukan Ninja biasa.

Dan Uzumaki Naruto, tahun ini telah tercantum sebagai salah satu penghuni sekolah mentereng-tereng ini. Buka karena kemujuran, semua ini terjadi berkat usaha serta kerja kerasnya. Selama bertahun-tahun berjuang, mengacuhkan segala ucapan miring orang-orang disekitarnya. Naruto telah mati-matian menempa diri tanpa kenal lelah setiap hari-harinya. Dan semua itu pun berbuah manis kala pemuda itu akhirnya berhasil lolos pada ujian masuk teramat ketat Universitas ini saat proses seleksi beberapa bulan yang lalu itu.

Dari 5000 peserta, hanya 100 pelajar yang diterima, dan Naruto sukses menembus jajaran 20 besar tepatnya di posisi ke-17 kala melihat peringkat hasil tes seleksi di formulir yang di kirimkan via Online. Tentu saja Naruto sangat bangga dan begitu bahagia karena hal itu. Tapi, itu semua hanya emosi sesaat, karena Naruto harus kembali menarik pujian-pujiannya itu dan membuangnya jauh-jauh.

Karena, dibalik ketenaran dan kemewahan Universitas ini, sekolah ini menyembunyikan sebuah kepelikan. Karena sangkin hebatnya Ninja-Ninja di sekolah ini, tak jarang dari mereka yang suka memandang rendah para guru dan sesamanya mahasiswa. Sekolah ini bagai serigala berbulu domba, memang kesan awal bagus tapi lama-lama kau akan tahu Universitas macam apa ini.

Dan Naruto sudah cukup tahu akan hal itu. Dibanding sekolah, ini lebih seperti tempat para kaum barbar menindas kaum yang lebih lemah dari mereka. Dan Naruto hanya angkat tangan akan hal tersebut. Dia disini bukan untuk mencari masalah, dia kesini untuk menimba ilmu dan lebih menghindarkan diri dari semua problematika di Universitasnya ini. Dia tertutup, dan tak ingin bersahabat dengan siapapun. Karena ia berpikir hal itu hanya berpotensi membuatnya terjerat kedalam masalah.

Tak peduli kalau ia tak punya teman sekali pun. Naruto lebih memilih menjadi dirinya sendiri.

 **Beberapa saat kemudian**

Naruto menatap bukunya dengan ekspresi bosan. Tangannya bergerak mengganti lembar demi lembar isi buku itu yang hanya menjadi pelarian atas kebosanan yang di landanya. Hingga kemudian, pemuda itu pun menghela napas, seraya bergumam.

"Bosan…"

Pemuda itu merebahkan punggungnya ke penyangga bangku tempatnya duduk. Matanya melirik sana-sini, kelas begitu heboh akibat Dosen dengan luka goresan horizontal di hidung mendadak absen karena suatu urusan yang entah apa. Walau sebenarnya ia sangat tahu alasan guru itu absen karena materinya pasti di abaikan oleh murid-muridnya. Hahh… sudahlah….

Naruto pun memilih memangku dagunya dengan sebelah tangan.

Sebelum melirik ke sebuah ujung kelas yang tampak terlihat paling berisik saat itu.

"Wah, Sasuke-chan kau hebat, ya bisa tahu tentang jurus ini!"

"Iya. Sasuke-chan hebat, deh. Kau pasti mampu manjadi Master Ninja yang hebat Sasuke…" Dan bla-bla-bla, terus seperti itu. Gadis-gadis itu tak hentinya mengeelu-elukan sosok gadis berwajah stoic, khas Uchiha itu dengan begiru antusias. Naruto, pemuda itu hanya menguap bosan. Dia sudah sering mendengar hal itu. Well, walau tak ingin mengakuinya. Gadis itu memang sosok Ninja yang cukup hebat di matanya.

Lalu kenapa kelau dia hebat?

AHH… sudahlah.

Kali ini, Naruto pun memilih memalingkan wajahnya kearah jendela kelas. Dia terlalu bega dengan pemaandangan itu.

Lagi pula, semua pembicaraan itu tidak penting. Dan itu sama sekali bukan urusaanya.

 **Teng-Teng-Teng.**

Pertanda kelas teori telah usai berbunyi. Kini, semua murid KNHS sedang di arahkan kelapangan oleh Guru bermasker untuk melanjutkan pelajaran ke Sesi Praktik Lapangan. Kini, Naruto bersama seisi kelas sudah berada di tengah lapangan milik KNAHS, yang memang sudah menjadi lahan latihan langsung para murid-murid di Sekolah Ninja ini.

Sekarang Latihannya adalah, Latih-Tanding Taijutsu yang di komandoi Kakashi dengan aturan tak boleh memakai Chakra saat sparring alias murni fisik biasa. Naruto saat itu hanya memijat-mijat tangannya sekaligus melemaskan otot-ototnya disana. Sesekali terdengar cibiran meremehkan dari beberapa murid yang tak sengaja mengiyang di telinganya. Dan ia akan menjadi pura-pura tuli saja. Karena sudah yakin, ia memang tak diunggulkan dari segi kelengkapan organ.

Hey, ayolah dia Cuma punya satu tangan.

Naruto mendesah pasrah, sudah lah… dan memfokuskan diri kedepan sambil menunggu gilirannya.

.

.

Satu persatu murid disana pun mulai bergantian saling berjibaku dalam arena sparring. Naruto terus mengamati tiap-tiap pertandingan tersebut. Dan mendapat sebuah fakta bahwa beberapa orang di kelasnya memang memiliki kemampuan yang harus di waspadai. Beberapa diantarnya adalah Lee, Neji, Sakura dan Ten-Ten. Mereka hebat dalam pertarungan taijutsu. Bahkan mungkin ada yang mampu mengimbanginya.

Mungkin kapan-kapan ia akan mencoba latih tanding dengan mereka. Yah, kalau mereka juga mau sih. Kan mereka hanya menganggap remen Naruto yang selama ini selalu pasif dan tak pernah mempertontonkan kelebihannya.

"Uzumaki Naruto versus Sasuke Uchiha! Silahkan yang merasa namanya di panggil untuk maju kelapangan." Seru Kakashi memutus Lamunan Naruto. Disambut teriakan histeris pria-pria dan bahkan sebagian dari gadis-gadis disana, karena Sasuke memang memiliki fans dari berbagai kalangan.

Naruto pun mengangkat bahu acuh dan mulai menggerakan tungkainya ke arena sparring.

Saat sudah saling bertatap muka. Keduanya pun mulai saling membungkukan tubuh, tanda 'bahwa ini hanya sparring dan tak ada emosi pribadi dalam menang kalahnya salah satu dari mereka saat sparring ini selesai nanti'. Setelah selesai membungkuk, Naruto pun mulai menyiapkan kuda-kuda bertarung andalannya. Telinganya kembali panas saat gemuruh teriakan terdengar dari area penonton, dan sedikit di balut dengan ejekan kearahnya.

"Oke semuanya tenang!" Kakashi terdengar berteriak untuk mendiamkan para murid yang terus membuat gaduh suasana. Dan setelah kegiatannya berhasil, Pria bermasker itu pun mulai melakukan sebuah aba-aba untuk bersiap.

'Baiklah, saatnya seri –eh?' Batin Naruto menjeda kala mendapati lawan sparringnya tak membentuk sebuah kuda-kuda. Gadis itu hanya berdiri tegak sambil menganyam kedua lengan di depan dadanya sambil memandang Naruto dengan wajah meremehkannya.

"Aku tidak ingin melawan, Kuning Idiot ini, sensei." Kata Gadis itu sakratis. Naruto terdiam dengan wajah melongo, oh… apa yang gadis itu katakan barusan? Kuning Idiot?

Dengan alis terangkat, Kakashi pun menoleh kearah Sasuke dengan wajah tidak meminta penjelasan. Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya mendesah, Kakashi tak perlu bertanya, Sasuke sadar akan apa yang ingin ditanyakan gurunya itu. Dengan santai, ia –Sasuke pun menjulurkan tangannya dan menunjuk Naruto tepat di bagian tangannya yang hilang itu.

"Dia buntung, prestasi rata-rata dan lahir dari Clan Uzumaki, Clan yang hanya punya nilai lebih dalam teknik Fuinjutsu. Apa sensei tidak mengerti. Si kuning ini sama sekali bukanlah levelku. Aku ingin lawan yang seimbang Sensei!" Protesnya tidak terima. Oke, Sasuke memang seorang Kunoichi yang hebat. Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, semua berada di atas rata-rata. Bahkan dia pernah sekali sparring melawan Lee dalam Taijutsu dan hasilnya sangat Wow, karena ia berhasil mengimbangi si jawara taijutsu tersebut. Dan Kakashi paham kalau, ucapan Sasuke memang ada benarnya. Tapi, semua orang telah mendapat jatah masing-masing. Ini diundi, dan selama sudah terlanjur takdir mempertemukan Tradisi dalam sparring adalah tidak boleh di batalkan. Suka-tidak suka Sasuke harus menerimanya.

"Sasuke, ini Tradisi, Oke!" Kakashi memberi jeda, sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tak gatal. "Aku sadar, mungkin ini adalah sparring tidak berguna. Tapi roda kehidupan sudah berkehendak. Aku tak bisa mengganti lawan sparringmu. Lagi pula, semua murid kelas ini sudah mendapatkan semua jatahnya masing-masing. Sekarang yang tersisa Cuma kalian ber-2 yang belum sparring." Bersamaan dengan rentetan kalimat itu Kakashi pun menepuk pundak gadis itu pelan.

"Sudahlah Sasuke, sekali ini cairkanlah egomu. Lawanlah dia, hitung-hitung kau membantunya berlatih walau kau mungkin tak akan mendapat kemajuan jika berlatih dengannya." Kakashi mencoba menegurnya, yang diacuhkan Sasuke dengan menepis kasar tangan itu dari pundaknya.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Melawan Idiot itu hanya buang-buang waktu. Tidak penting dan tidak berguna." Kicaunya tidak main-main, kemudian membalikan badannya untuk menjauh dari tempat tersebut. Sampai langkahnya itu pun terpaksa berhenti kala sebuah suara baritone terngiang di telinganya.

"Hei kau unggas!" Sasuke perlahan menoleh, atmosfer disana mulai terasa menusuk. Membuat beberapa gadis di sana berjengit ketakutan, terlebih saat melihat kilatan bengis di mata Onyx Sasuke saat itu. Uhh… benar-benar paduan antara kawai dan mengerikan tercampur jadi satu.

"Apa kau barusan memanggilku?" Sasuke berujar dengan suara berat, yang mampu membuat Kakashi bergedik ngeri. Dan mulai mundur teratur beberapa langkah.

"Ya," Terdengar suara percaya diri dari mulut pemuda pirang itu. "siapa lagi wanita yang memiliki rambut aneh bergelombang seperti unggas selain kau." Sambungnya serius. Gadis itu mulai berbalik sepenuhnya, tangannya mengepal erat, obsidiannya mengkilat tajam, seolah dengan tatapannya saja ia dapat membunuh siapapun saat itu juga.

"Kau durian, tarik kembali kata-katamu, atau–" Sasuke mendesis sengit. Sementara pemuda yang di ajak bicara tetap tak mengendurkan aura memberontaknya.

"Aku akan membuat kedua lenganmu hilang untuk selamanya." Sambungnya beringas. Naruto memaju mundurkan ke-4 jemari tangannya ke wajah marah Uchiha itu, tanda mengajak dan tidak gentar dengan intimidasinya.

"Menarik…" Pemuda itu mulai memasang kuda-kuda bertempur. "Bagaimana kalau kita buktikan saja saat ini, Uchiha-sama." Naruto memasang embel-embel 'sama' dalam logat menyebalkan, pertanda dia ingin menyalakan bom emosi di dalam wajah stoic Sasuke yang masih cukup mampu menutup perasaan tersebut rapat-rapat. Urat-Urat di dahi gadis itu pun mulai mencetak keluar. Pemuda ini benar-benar tidak tahu diri sehingga berani-beraninya membuat emosinya menguar-nguar hebat seperti ini.

Oke, saatnya memberi pelajaran si-kuning Idiot itu. Sasuke sudah di ambang batas, ia harus mengajarkan siapa yang berkuasa disini. Hei, dia Uchiha, UCHIHA!

"Aku tak akan menahan diri!" Sasuke mulai melepas Chakra dari dalam tubuhnya, mengabaikan teriakan Kakashi yang mencoba melerainya.

"Itulah yang kuharapkan, Uchiha-sama!"

Beberapa saat kemudian, keduanya pun melesat. Satu dengan aura hitam satu dengan aura putih. Naruto baik Sasuke mulai membentuk pose andalan mereka masing-masing. Dengan kecepatan penuh mereka mulai mengeliminasi jarak yang memisahkan mereka. Hingga kemudian mereka pun semakin dekat.

Dekat

Dekat

Dan Dekat, kini mereka pun hampir berpapasan. Onyx bertemu Safir, tubuh mulai menjurus melakukan sebuah serangan. Kini kecepatan, tekhnik dan reflek adalah segalanya. Hingga kemudian …

BRAK

Onyx itu membulat sempurna, saat menyadari kalau kedua tangannya terkunci. Sementara sosok yang menguncinya sudah berada di belakangnya dengan sebuah kunai terhunus di lehernya. Para murid disana menatap syok tak percaya. Bahkan dari antara mereka ada yang menampar pipi mereka sendiri untuk memastikan bahwa hal ini bukanlah mimpi.

Ya, ini bukan mimipi.

Kenyataan telah berkehendak.

Sasuke Uchiha, sosok gadis Uchiha sempurna itu. Kalah.

Kalah melawan sosok pemuda yang mereka anggap hanya pelengkap di kelas mereka.

"Bagaimana, Uchiha… sudah puas?"

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya…

BRAK!

Gadis bermarga Uchiha itu menggebrak meja tepat saat pantanya ia rebahkan di sebuah sofa miliknya. Ia melempar tasnya asal. Tak memperdulikan tatapan heran, kaget dan takut dari pelayan. Namun tak perlu bertanya, para pelayan itu sudah hafal betul tingkah majikannya jika berekspresi seperti itu. Ia pasti sedang marah besar –atau setidaknya itulah yang menjadi alasan sikap gadis yang itu saat ini.

"Ambilkan minuman, aku haus." Gadis itu mengeluarkan titahnya lantang.

Membuat para pelayan yang tadinya mematung itu kocar-kacir panic dan segera memenuhi permintaan majikannya itu tanpa buang watu sedikitpun. Setelah beberapa detik menunggu, akhirnya salah satu pelayan tersebut pun meletakan satu gelas Jus Dingin Tomat kesukaan majikannya tersebut dengan sedikit ragu-ragu. Sementara Sasuke sendiri hanya mengibaskan tangannya, untuk mengusir pelayan itu menjauh darinya setelah permintaannya terpenuhi.

Tak mau dipecat, pelayan itu pun membungkuk semabari membalik badan –kabur dari aura mengerikan yang menguar jelas dari tubuh gadis itu. Apapun yang terjadi, pelayan itu sangat yakin ada masalah pelik yang di alami majikannya itu, walau ia sendiri tak yakin apa.

Dengan kasar, Sasuke pun langsung menenggak minumannya itu seperti orang yang habis lari marathon bermil-mil jauhnya. Penuh nafsu dan emosi. Ia memasukan semua cairan itu dengan begitu cepat dan habis tanpa menarik napas. Kemudia ia pun menaruh gelas kosong itu dengan hentakan keras di meja depannya. Pikirannya kembali menerawang ke dalam sebuah kejadian saat dirinya di kalahkan dengan cepatnya oleh sosok pemuda berambut kuning yang dulu dianggapnya sampah.

Gadis itu memijat pelipisnya yang pening.

Uchiha selalu menjadi yang terbaik. Menjadi yang terhebat. Menjadi raja/ratu yang tak terkalahkan oleh apapun itu. Dan semuanya kacau hari ini, tepat di hadapan para teman-teman sekelasnya. Ia kalah melawan Uzumaki yang selalu ia anggap sebelah mata itu. Sungguh tidak bisa diterima. Lagi-lagi emosi pun berkecamuk dalam pikirannya, gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya frustasi.

Ya, Uzumaki itu harus di beri pelajaran. Atau setidaknya itulah yang ada di benaknya saat ini.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya…

Naruto menatap bukunya dengan malas, ia sedang duduk di kelas tepatnya di bangku paling ujung di kelas ramai itu, sesekali ia menguap kecil dan melirik kedepan untuk memastikan dosennya datang mengajar atau tidak. Namun, berapa kali pun ia menoleh, sosok itu tak kunjung menampakan batang hidungnya. Oh… ayolah, Universitas macam apa ini? Kenapa sering kali Dosen pengajar di tempatnya absen, sih? Rutuk Naruto tak habis pikir.

TAP-TAP-TAP

 **BRAK**

Tiba-tiba acara bersantainya terganggu saat seseorang datang menghampirinya dan dengan tidak tahu adatnya menggebrak mejanya. Naruto yang mendapati hal itu hanya mengangkat satu alis sambil meliriknya sinis.

"Hhh… Teme." Naruto mendesah lemas, sambil kembali menatap bukunya mengabaikan tatapan nyalang gadis itu kearahnya," apa kau tidak ada kerjaan? Tiba-tiba datang menggebrak meja pagi-pagi. Mengganggu sekali?" Sambungnya cuek sambil mencongkel telinganya, tingkah yang menurut si 'Teme' ini adalah suatu penghinaan baginya.

"Heh, Duren! Ikut aku sebentar." Gadis itu membentak galak. Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya, lelah.

"Siapa yang kau sebut duren, unggas?"

"Diam dan ikut aku saja!" Bentak Sasuke lagi, sambil mencengkram pergelangan Naruto dan menariknya kasar. Naruto sendiri hanya mendengus dan membiarkan tubuhnya pasrah di bawa gadis itu entah kemana dan ia tak peduli. Lagi pula, untuk apa dia harus takut. Toh 'Naruto yakin walau hanya satu tangan, jika hanya gadis ini ia pasti dapat melawannya, jikalau ia berniat membunuhnya sekarang.

Hingga kemudian sampailah mereka di atap sekolah. Tak ada siapapun disana. Melainkan hanya dia dan Naruto beserta udara disekitarnya.

"Oke, sekarang apa yang ingin kau katakan Uchiha Sama?" Tanya Naruto santai, sementara yang di panggil hanya merespon dengan kesal sambil menunjuknya murka.

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan embel-embel busuk mu itu, Duren." Timpal Sasuke tidak terima ketika Naruto memanggilnya 'sama' namun terdengar seperti sebuah ledekan baginya.

"Oke, bagaimana kalau Unggas!?" Naruto bertanya cuek, sambil bertolak pinggang ala cover boY. Empat Urat di dahi Sasuke mencuat. Sesungguhnya ia ingin sekali meninju pemuda pirang di depannya yang seenak jidatnya menamainya, Unggas. Tapi kesampingkan dulu hal itu. Ia bisa melakukannya itu nanti saat dirinya berhasil mengalahkan dan balik mempermalukannya suatu saat nanti.

"Terserah… aku kesini hanya ingin meminta sesuatu." Sasuke merespon dingin. Naruto menautkan alisnya.

"Hell? What?"

"Ayo tanding ulang!" Imbuh Sasuke percaya diri.

Naruto mulai meliriknya dari sudut matanya.

"Dengan Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu semua tanpa terkecuali!" Jelas Sasuke serius. Naruto memicing matanya dari kejauhan.

"Terus apa motivasiku? Apa kau pikir aku akan setuju-setuju saja tanpa ada hal yang menjadi alasanku untuk melakukan tindakan ini?"

"Tentu saja ada." Jawab Sasuke datar.

"Kita akan bertaruh. Jika aku menang… aku tidak mengganggumu lagi dan mengakui kekalahanku secara rasional dan sebaliknya jika kau kalah–"

Naruto terlihat mengernyitkan matanya, menunggu kelanjutan kalimat yang akan keluar dari bibir mungil gadis itu.

"Kau harus jadi babu-ku selama-lamanya."

Tik

Tik

Tik

WHAT THE HELLL !?

 **TBC**


End file.
